The combination of a tractor hauling a trailer is typically used to transport heavy equipment, such as construction or farm equipment, for example. The trailer generally includes a flat loading platform onto which heavy equipment is loaded and rear wheels. The tractor includes the usual driving features and power sources and a fifth wheel. A gooseneck connects the tractor to the trailer. The gooseneck typically comprises an upstanding generally vertical section adapted to be releasably secured to a front portion of the trailer and a generally horizontal beam secured to the top part of the upstanding section and extending forwardly to connect in an articulating manner with the fifth wheel of the tractor. The gooseneck is detachable from the trailer, which allows operators to load heavy equipment onto the front end of the trailer.
Traditionally, goosenecks were attached to trailers using hydraulic detachable units, which included at least one hydraulic cylinder. In order to operate the hydraulic cylinders, the tractor would need to include hydraulic attachments or alternatively, the trailer would include a self-contained power pack. A disadvantage of using hydraulic cylinders is an undesirable increase in the trailer tare weight. This is a concern for oversized equipment due to limitations in the allowable weight permits available.
Hydraulic detachable units have a further disadvantage in that hydraulic units are subject to environmental regulations. If hoses carrying hydraulic fluid rupture or cylinders leak, fixing or replacing these items can be costly. Further, there is potentially environmental liability associated with hydraulic oil spills or leaks.
Mechanical detachable goosenecks were developed in order to overcome the disadvantages associated with hydraulic detachable units. Mechanical detachable goosenecks are hooked to and unhooked from trailers using a ramming force that is exerted by driving the tractor toward or away from the trailer. When the gooseneck is detached from the trailer, blocks must be placed between the gooseneck and the tractor bed in order to maintain the gooseneck at the required height for re-attachment to the trailer. Blocks are also placed between the trailer and the ground in order to maintain the trailer at the required height. As a result, a ramp must be placed at the front end of the trailer to facilitate loading of heavy equipment onto the trailer.
Any movement of either set of blocks causes re-attachment of the gooseneck and trailer to be very difficult. If there is any movement of the blocks, manual jacking of the gooseneck or trailer must be performed in order to properly position the components for re-attachment. Often several attempts are required before an operator manages to successfully re-attach the gooseneck and the trailer. This is inefficient and increases the time necessary for loading and unloading of equipment. In addition, damage to the tractor, trailer or equipment carried on the trailer may occur during detachment or re-attachment of the gooseneck.
When detaching and re-attaching the goosenecks of the prior art, operators were required to unhook gooseneck safety pins and electrical or air connections, which were located underneath the trailer. Accessing these connections at this location posed a safety hazard for operators. Therefore, it is desirable to unhook and re-hook these connections from a safe location beside the tractor trailer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tractor trailer attachment assembly that obviates or mitigates at least one of the above disadvantages.